


Troublemaker

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Play, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ops» borbottò a mezza voce, rendendosi conto di aver appena combinato un grosso guaio. Per di più - come se già il fatto di per sé non fosse abbastanza - suo fratello si svegliò di soprassalto per l’impatto di qualcosa di gelido con il suo addome caldo e sudato.<br/>«Ah!» esclamò, aprendo di scatto gli occhi e portandoli sul proprio petto. Vedendo il gelato spiaccicato sulla sua pancia e l’espressione allarmata e colpevole al tempo stesso sul viso del gemello gli fu tutto improvvisamente chiaro.<br/>«DANTE!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _25 Senses: Smell / 014. Inviting Strawberry_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Incest_ per la [terza settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/63697.html) delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/61717.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1053 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Erano le quattro del pomeriggio di un’afosa giornata di luglio.  
Dante era appena uscito dalla doccia, i capelli bianchi ancora bagnati che gli gocciolavano sulle larghe spalle robuste, il torace imperlato di acqua fredda che scivolava tra i solchi della muscolatura tonica. In vita portava legato un asciugamano chiaro che gli copriva il bacino e le cosce fino a metà.  
Ormai faceva la doccia ogni giorno, dato che gli bastava uscire e fare due passi per sudare come se avesse corso una maratona - figurarsi quando andava a caccia di demoni.  
Uscito dal bagno si diresse verso la cucina, dalla quale uscì pochi minuti più tardi con in mano una coppetta di vetro abbastanza graziosa e lavorata - oggetto raro da trovare in mano sua intero, data la sua inclinazione alle distruzioni di massa di qualsiasi cosa avesse attorno - nella quale giaceva una dose abbondante di gelato alla crema e fragola con tanto di pezzetti di fragola interi che fuoriuscivano in parte. Il gelato con le fragole era il suo preferito e l’estate era l’occasione propizia per mangiarne una quantità decisamente superiore al resto dell’anno grazie alla scusa che faceva caldo.  
Dante si diresse verso il soggiorno, dove suo fratello gemello Vergil dormiva beato sul divano in boxer, sdraiato supino con la testa appoggiata su un cuscino. In fondo al divano c’era la finestra spalancata nel tentativo di creare con il vano aperto del soggiorno una corrente d’aria fresca.  
Dante spostò leggermente il corpo del suo gemello e fece per sedersi, ma nel farlo la coppetta gli scivolò dalla mano ancora umida e cadde sull’addome di Vergil, schizzando un po’ ovunque - con il caldo che faceva si era già mezzo sciolto.  
Il colpevole si morse un labbro.  
«Ops» borbottò a mezza voce, rendendosi conto di aver appena combinato un grosso guaio. Per di più - come se già il fatto di per sé non fosse abbastanza - suo fratello si svegliò di soprassalto per l’impatto di qualcosa di gelido con il suo addome caldo e sudato.  
«Ah!» esclamò, aprendo di scatto gli occhi e portandoli sul proprio petto. Vedendo il gelato spiaccicato sulla sua pancia e l’espressione allarmata e colpevole al tempo stesso sul viso del gemello gli fu tutto improvvisamente chiaro.  
«DANTE!» esclamò irato, mettendosi seduto. La coppetta gli cadde in grembo ed il gelato gli scivolò lungo il ventre fino all’elastico dei boxer, lasciandosi dietro un’abbondante scia bianca e rosa di gelato squagliato.  
«Oh...» fu tutto ciò che l’altro riuscì a dire, al che Vergil esplose: «Come diavolo hai fatto a fare un casino del genere?!».  
«Non l’ho fatto di proposito! Quel gelato io volevo... mangiarlo» si difese prontamente Dante, esitando sull’ultima parola mentre la sua espressione mutava, trasformandosi in quella tipica che assumeva quand’era colto da un’idea.  
Vergil si ritrovò spinto di nuovo sdraiato nella posizione iniziale mentre suo fratello posava a terra la coppetta di vetro vuota e si toglieva l’asciugamano di dosso.  
«Dante cosa diavolo...?» iniziò a protestare Vergil, ma l’altro lo interruppe prontamente: «Mi riprendo il mio gelato».  
Così dicendo iniziò a leccare gli schizzi di gelato più prossimi ai capezzoli con lenti movimenti della lingua.  
«No, fermati» cercò di bloccarlo: non aveva intenzione di sudare più di quanto già non facesse a causa dell’afa.  
Dante gli morse un capezzolo, gingillando coi denti su di esso, poi iniziò a succhiare violentemente, strappando al gemello un gemito strozzato.  
«Sei un bastardo» riuscì a dire Vergil: suo fratello sapeva benissimo quali fossero i suoi punti deboli - che erano essenzialmente gli stessi per entrambi - e sapeva come sfruttarli per i suoi scopi.  
«Solo perché so dove andare a toccare? Come sei cattivo, sto solo cercando di farmi perdonare» fece il suo partner, fingendo un tono imbronciato prima di dedicarsi a succhiare l’altro capezzolo.  
Vergil s’inarcò e gemette, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentiva di desiderare ardentemente di essere toccato da Dante. Qualsiasi parte gli andava bene, anche se per ovvi motivi ce n’era una che per lui aveva la netta priorità sulle altre.  
Quest’ultimo riprese a scendere, leccando il gelato con lente passate della lingua. Anche sciolto e spiaccicato sui muscoli di suo fratello era delizioso.  
Si soffermò in particolare sull’ombelico, nel quale era andato a finire uno dei pezzetti di fragola. Morse il frutto, l’estrasse e leccò la piccola conca colma di gelato liquefatto.  
Vergil infilò le mani tra i capelli di suo fratello, muovendo le dita e pettinandoli involontariamente in più direzioni, tirandoli di quando in quando in relazione agli spasmi muscolari dettati dall’eccitazione che lo pervadeva.  
Quando la lingua di Dante arrivò al suo pene, il primo contatto generò una sequenza di brividi che si dipanò lungo la sua schiena. Lanciò un’esclamazione che era più che altro un verso convulso e incomprensibile. Avrebbe voluto esortare suo fratello a succhiargli l’erezione con impegno e forza, ma lui cominciò con così tanta veemenza che non serviva chiederglielo.  
Dante si stava divertendo tremendamente: sentire suo fratello tendersi sotto di lui, i suoi respiri pesanti e veloci, avere la certezza assoluta di stare controllando tutta la situazione e poterla manovrare a proprio piacimento gli dava una sensazione d’ebbrezza che lo invogliava ad impegnarsi ancor di più.  
Vergil venne violentemente in bocca al gemello, sospirando con voce tremula mentre eiaculava.  
Dante inghiottì lo sperma e leccò l’erezione un’ultima volta. Non gli faceva schifo e non aveva problemi ad inghiottirlo. Suo fratello, invece, era molto più schizzinoso in merito.  
«Che schifo...» commentò difatti Vergil, sospirando mentre riprendeva fiato respirando profondamente e lentamente.  
«Sei tu che mi sei venuto in bocca. Non te l’ho chiesto io» gli fece presente Dante, sedendosi tra le sue gambe ancora divaricate.  
«Lo so, ma non l’ho fatto di proposito!» protestò suo fratello guardandolo truce. Era una reazione del suo corpo a determinati stimoli sulla quale non aveva alcun potere decisionale.  
«Questo mi pareva ovvio...».  
Vergil si mise seduto a propria volta, tirando su i boxer.  
«Dovresti lasciarmi mangiare il gelato così più volte, sai? È veramente divertente» ammise Dante.  
«Solo se ti ricopri volontariamente di cioccolato fuso dalla testa ai piedi» pose come condizione Vergil in tono provocante.  
«Se lo dovesi leccare tutto no riusciresti ad arrivare in fondo: sono così grosso che non riusciresti a leccarmi via il cioccolato senza sentirti male prima» sogghignò Dante in tono arrogante.  
Vergil inarcò le sopracciglia e stirò le labbra in un sorriso sicuro di sé. Non si sentiva affatto da meno rispetto a quanto aveva appena fatto suo fratello ed era pronto a dimostrarglielo in qualsiasi momento ed in qualsivoglia modo.  
«Accetto la sfida».


End file.
